


套路 第四十八章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第四十八章





	套路 第四十八章

叶惺最近心情很复杂。  
那天的训练过后，顾连森重拾了自信，对训练的态度和热情都有了一个质的飞跃。  
叶惺从最开始是欣慰的，他家小卷毛终于不再宅在家里当网瘾少年了，他家小卷毛长大了要去出出风头了，叶惺作为老母亲的一面很慰藉。可是，作为爱人的那一面，叶惺已经快崩溃了。  
首先，为了保证充足的体力，他家小卷毛变得有点禁欲，虽然不是说完全不做了，但是在频率上看确实少了很多，至少从那天开始顾连森就没有主动过，这让习惯了他不时投怀送抱的叶惺感到很寂寞。  
其次，顾连森的很大一部分的精力都放在了篮球上，虽然回到家还是一样会黏着叶惺，但他对篮球的热情完全超乎了叶惺的想象。叶惺知道顾连森虽然有时候想得多了会有点畏畏缩缩，但本质还是个心思单纯的人。就像在感情上那样，顾连森要么是一点都不敢爱他，要么就整颗心都掏出来送给他，没有折中的选项，从未想过有所保留。而叶惺现在只能眼睁睁地看着那虽然性质不同但都是同样纯粹的一份热爱被篮球占据，虽然顾连森对他的爱没有因此减少一分，但他还是无法做到毫不在意。当然，打死他也不肯承认他竟然在吃一颗球的醋。  
最让叶惺震惊的是，他家的小卷毛，为了打球，把小卷毛剪了。  
他最爱揉的那头小卷毛！  
顾连森剪头发回来的那天，叶惺的心里一边哀嚎着悼念曾经的小卷毛，一边又目不转睛地盯着他的新发型。顾连森说他本想干脆剃个寸头，但不知道怎么跟岛国理发师说，只好交代对方剪短点就行了。原本顾连森的一头柔软的天然大卷浓密而蓬松，长度已经盖过了眉毛，显得整个人软绵绵的。以往顾连森去理发都不会理得太短，至少头发还是卷得，但现在他的头发已经短到看不出是卷毛的长度了。两边的头发被剃得挺短，但也没到寸头的地步，中间部分虽然也短了，却没打薄多少，长度堪堪盖过了额头，整个人顿时变得神清气爽的，只是看上去好像又嫩了不少。  
那天晚上叶惺借着追悼那些被剪掉的小卷毛的名义，把顾连森按倒在落地玻璃窗前，拽着那头依然柔软的头发，逼迫顾连森看自己映在玻璃窗上的倒影。

玻璃上的青年沉浸在情欲中，眼神迷离，被身后的男人拽着头发，头无力地昂着，露出了脆弱的脖子，喉结随着他的喘息轻轻地上下颤动着。青年半跪着，他的身体随着身后人的猛烈撞击的节奏晃动着，身前的性器硬邦邦地顶在自己的下腹部，无助地随着身后人进出的动作摇晃着，他想伸手去握住它，却被身后的人扭住了双手。  
“唔……哥……你放开我……”  
顾连森低头看着自己无助地吐着水的前端，只能大口地喘着气。  
“宝宝，看看你的新发型，好看吗？”  
叶惺刚刚抓着他头发的手已经用来紧箍他的双手，顾连森抬头，看到自己头发中间稍长的那块已经被叶惺抓得全都竖了起来，倒像是岛国今年挺流行的一个发胶固定起来的发型。  
只是此时叶惺的粗大拔了大半出去，坚硬的茎头无情地碾压着他的前列腺，身前被刺激得不断流着水，胀得随时都要爆发，双手却被叶惺拧着，无法抚慰自己。顾连森无论如何也没法在这种情况下说出夸奖对方的话。  
“难看……嗯……难看死了……呜！”  
得到否定的回答，身后的硬物像是警告一样一个深顶，但他顾连森是个有骨气的人，不能屈服于淫威，便又强调了一遍。于是他被叶惺拉了起来，整个人按在了玻璃窗上，粗长的性器便再次捅了进来。  
“啊……”  
顾连森无暇抱怨玻璃太冷，他火热的性器一碰到冰凉的玻璃就激动地抖了抖，原本就湿得一塌糊涂的前端又吐出了一小股黏液，在玻璃窗上留下了几道湿痕。  
“好看吗？嗯？”  
叶惺的硕大整根没入之后一动不动，火热坚硬地杵在那里，他就像一条被串在火上烤的鱼，不管怎么挣扎，身后的那根还是牢牢地钉在他体内，越烧越旺的欲火快要把他烤熟了。  
“好看……好看！！唔唔！”  
顾连森终于向恶势力低头，叶惺满意地压在他身上，开始飞快地小幅度抽插起来。顾连森的脸都被压在了玻璃窗上，在快感之中他隐隐看到眼前有个黑影在动，仔细一看，他对面的一栋公寓楼有人低着头在上楼梯。如果那人一抬起头，或许就会看到他全身赤裸地被人压在玻璃窗上的样子，顾连森被这想法吓得发抖，身后也不由自主地绞紧了那根还在肆虐的柱体，夹得身后的人倒吸了一口气。  
“叶惺……哥……不要在这里……对面有人……”  
叶惺深吸了几口气才压下了刚刚猝不及防被咬得涌上来的射精感，抬头看了看，对面的公寓距离还挺远，大晚上的黑灯瞎火的，加上他们卧室的灯只开了省电模式，就算那人看过来也看不清。但怀里的人抖得厉害，颤抖的软肉夹得叶惺爽得头皮发麻，他忍不住又使坏，重重地撞击了几下，把顾连森顶得惊叫出声，然后开始全进全出，又说：“再大声点，让他看看你现在是个什么样子。”  
“唔……别……哥……不要……呜……”  
顾连森吓得声音都抖了，最后在一记深顶之下，极度的恐惧与极致的快感的双重折磨终于让他呜咽出声。  
这次他第一次被叶惺操哭。  
叶惺听到他的哭声，顿时热血沸腾，下身不再完全抽出，只激烈地顶撞着深处的紧致的软肉，手却轻轻地抱着他，擦掉他脸上的眼泪，然后温柔地吻上了他的唇。  
“呜……呜……嗯……”  
顾连森的哭声和呻吟声都被堵在了嘴里，身前无人问津的灼热性器夹在他和玻璃中间，已经把玻璃捂热了，随着叶惺的抽插，在玻璃上不断被按压着，终于在叶惺的一次深入之下，敏感的系带被重重地压在了玻璃上。  
“呜嗯！！！！！！”  
白浊的液体一股一股地打在了玻璃上，身后的人却没有停下，反而加快了动作。顾连森的身体随着动作无助地在玻璃上蹭着，把玻璃上的液体蹭得一片狼藉。很快，顾连森的腰受不住了，腿也跟着一软，身体就往下摔去。一瞬间的失重让他浑身绷紧，夹得体内的肉柱猛地一抖，头顶的人也溢出了一声低喘，随后他立刻被抱紧，拉进了一个壮实的怀里。  
叶惺抱着他坐在了地上，缓缓地抽动着性器，延长着高潮的快感。又把怀里的人的头拉了过来，与他接了个缠绵的吻。  
性事太过激烈，顾连森又哭过，久久都没有回过神，只无意识地回应着叶惺的亲吻。那因高潮而怔愣的表情看得叶惺下腹一热，下身直接又硬了起来。

那天的顾连森太过的美味，叶惺光是回想一下，下身就撑起了一个小帐篷，叶惺开始无心干活了。  
今天是训练的日子，顾连森才出门没多久，叶惺就已经心急如焚了。  
思前想后，叶惺决定，偷偷溜去看一眼顾连森的训练。


End file.
